Xion Adventure 2
by SSHdoesfanfics
Summary: Sequel to Xion Adventure DX. Xion and Sonic got in trouble with G.U.N. and have to stop Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds to destroy the Earth. Kingdom Hearts and all related characters belong to Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios. Sonic & all related characters belong to Sega and Sonic Team.
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Sequel to Xion Adventure DX. If you hadn't read it, then go read it because this is the sequel. It has been 2 months since Chaos attacked the city. We turn to Station Square where we see Xion and Sonic relaxing in a restaurant.**

Xion asked, "Are you sure Amy doesn't know we're hanging out with each other?" "I mean we aren't dating, we're just having friend time." A G.U.N. soldier appeared and ask them to come inside the helicopter. Once they we're inside one soldier put handcuffs on Sonic. Xion asked angrily, "What are you doing?! Leave him alone!" She summoned her keyblade and break the cuffs.

Sonic grabbed Xion princess-style and hopped out the helicopter and skateboard through the city. She asked "Why are they chasing after us." Sonic answered, "I don't know." They heard a voice from the speaker which said, "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR ROBBING THE BANK!" They were really confused. Sonic told Xion he didn't and she believed him.

 **Wild Canyon**

Knuckles was running from a female bat while carrying the master emerald. After he put it down, the bat girl said, "Just let it go. You just not know when to give up do you." "What are you talking about?! That emerald's mine. You got that. The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. That makes it very powerful. What the-?!"

Eggman stole the emerald, but before he would escape Knuckles smash it in pieces. Rouge which is the name of the batgirl said, "How about a competition? First one with the most pieces wins!" "You're on." Knuckles started looking for the emeralds when he accidentally bump into Aqua. "Sorry Aqua I don't have time. Gotta find pieces of the Master Emerald." Aqua then had an idea. She stated, "Maybe I can help you find the pieces." The red echidna nodded and they went and find the pieces of the emeralds."

 **Station Square**

Once Sonic and Xion escape from the military and police the F6t-Big Foot appeared. After they defeat it they notice someone watching them. It was a black and red hedgehog that looks almost like Sonic. "It all starts with this. A jewel containing the ultimate power." He had a chaos emerald! Sonic told him, "So you're the jack ass that framed me for robbing the bank. Where do you think you're going with that emerald you fake hedgehog!" "CHAOS CONTROL."

Sonic ran to the hedgehog, but he was faster. Xion asked, "How is he faster Sonic?" "He's only using the emerald to warp." The black and red hedgehog told them, "My name is Shadow. I am the ultimate life form. There is no time for games, farewell!" A flash of light appeared just as Shadow warped. Then they were arrested. But at a corner someone was watching them. It was a girl with tan skin, blue hair, gray eyes, orange shirt, black shoes, and red pants.

 **Mystic Ruins**

Tails was working on his plane after it crashed during Chaos. Then he heard a voice. "Can I help Tails?" He turned and it was Namine. Tails said sure and she gave him tools. But they heard a news report saying that Sonic and Xion are arrested. Tails said, "Sonic and Xion, are arrested? There's no way." Namine told him, "Tails they are our friends. They wouldn't do that." "Then Eggman has to have something to do with it. We need to break them out of jail."

And with that Tails and Namine went to prison island to find Sonic and Xion.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape from Prison Island

**Last time Sonic and Xion got arrested and Tails and Xion are hurrying to help them out of jail.**

 **Outside Prison Island**

Tails was seen in the tornado with Namine. Namine asked worried, "Do you think our friends are ok Tails?" "Don't worry, I'm sure that they're alright." She started getting less worried. "Thanks Tails for being my friend." Tails started blushing and said, "I-Its nothing, I just wanted you to be happy. Huh?" He spotted Eggman trying to attack Amy. "Oh no Amy is in trouble we need to help her! Tornado transformation!" When Namine heard how Tails wanting to save Amy she started to get upset.

After they fought Eggman told them, "The next time we meet you won't be so lucky." Amy said excitely, "Wow Tails it's good to see you and Namine." "Yeah, but what are you doing here?" "I'm trying to save my hero Sonic!" Namine started asking, "Is Xion there also?" "Who?" Both Tails and Namine started sighing and went to go help Sonic and Xion, but Amy followed them. They have finally made it to Sonic and Xion's cell. Sonic asked, "How did you guys get here?" They said, "Plane." Amy asked, "Do you need help it looks like you can use it?"

Sonic started exercising while Xion explained why they are in here. "The reason why we're here is because of that hedgehog." Amy asked, "Did anyone asked you Xion? No one did, so let Sonic talk and shut it." The black hedgehog got upset, but did not show it. Then Amy asked, "Sonniku, was it a black and red hedgehog?" This got Sonic shocked. "Where did you see him?!" The pink hedgehog got an idea. She told him, "Ok I'll tell you and let you guys out. IF you'll marry me!" When she said that Sonic groaned. Tails then took the key card and swiped the pad opened to open the door. Amy told Sonic angrily, "He was with Eggman."

This got Sonic a little suprised and Xion really suprised. Sonic asked, "So Eggman's behind this?" Tails nodded and Namine was confused. She asked Xion while whispering, "Who is she talking about?" Xion answered, "He framed Sonic and got him and me arrested." As Amy asked about the drawings in Sonic's cell everyone was gone.

When Xion and Sonic escape the facility they were in a forest. They spotted Shadow. He said, "Those blue and black hedgehogs of all places." Sonic told him, "We found you faker!" Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here. You think you compare yourself to me. HA! You're not even good enough to be my fake." "I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!" After they have fought Sonic and Xion heard that the island is gonna blow up. So they raced out of the forest and get with their friends and escaped.

 **Meanwhile in Pumpkin Hill**

Knuckles and Aqua have made it to Pumpkin Hill. Knuckles said, "Man this place is spooky. Doesn't matter, we have to find all the pieces before that bat girl does." "Then let's stay focused."

 **Station Square**

The mysterious girl from the last chapter walked through the city with her hood on. On the main screen tv in town Eggman appeared on it. He announced that he will destroy the earth. As a demonstration he destroyed half the moon. Xion, Amy, Sonic, Tails, and Namine heard what he was gonna do. Sonic said, "Grrr. Damn that Eggman. He's always up to no good. Now what do we do?" Tails had an idea. He showed an emerald and said, "How about we use this? We can use this to find Eggman." Then they heard a G.U.N. soldier telling them, "HEY YOU FIVE! FREEZE, PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" With that they started to escape, but Amy was confused on what he said and started running.

As Xion was running she accidentally bumped into someone. She said, "Sorry about that." The black hedgehog sees the mysterious girl. She was signalling Xion to follow her. When she followed her to a dark alley the mysterious girl ask, "Are you from another world?" Xion got confused and both nervous. She lied, "No. Are you crazy? There are no other worlds." She then summoned a keyblade(Pain of Solitude from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days). "Believe me now." Xion was suprised.

She sighed and told her, "Okay fine. Yes I did came from another world. Had to keep it a secret. So how did you know about the keyblade and other worlds." "Well I keep having dreams about this thing and a voice speaking to me. Then I saw you coming out of a strange portal. When I knew you were from another world I don't know if I can trust you. I was kind of shy," said the mysterious girl as she put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously.

"My name is Xion." "I'm Amber nice to meet you." Xion then forgot what she had to do. "Oh crap I forgot I have to meet with my friends. Oh want to help us?" Amber got nervous and asked, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden to them." "Who cares if what people say about you? Come on," said Xion as she grabbed Amber's hand and ran to her friends.

When they finally made it to the gang Tails asked, "Who are you?" Xion said while Amber kept her hood on, "Her name is Amber. She wants to help us stop Eggman. She's also has a keyblade." Namine was amazed Tails then said, "Well the more the merrier. Alright we have a location on the president." Sonic then spoke to her on the walkie talkie, "Find Eggman Tails." As Tails drove to find the president he forgot his friends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3 Eggman's Base

**Last time Tails, Amy, and Namine broke Sonic and Xion out of jail and they met Amber who is also a keyblade wielder. Now they are heading to the base of Eggman.**

Our heroes have made it the desert. Sonic said, "So Eggman's been here all this time. Looks like he probably put traps all over." Knuckles included, "We even saw that bat girl coming through this way." When everyone left Xion and Amber were still here. Xion asked, "Are you okay?" "I don't know if I should be here." "You're the one who wanted to help." Amber got mad and said, "No I didn't! You just bring me here by force!" Xion laughed nervously and said, "Sorry Hehe." They went to follow their friends and avoid traps. Amber was struggling to handle herself, but Xion helped her.

Aqua whispered to Xion, "So do you think we can trust her?" "She has a keyblade, Amber has to have good in her." "I've met some people with a keyblade and they were using darkness for evil." She then remembered what happen to her ten years ago with Xehanort and Vanitas. Xion then walked next to Amber and asked, "Do you want me to train you?" "Huh?" "You know, train you to use the keyblade better." She then shrugged, because she wasn't sure.

They have finally made it to the entrance. Tails examined the door and said, "It looks like we need three keys." Sonic suggested an idea. "Hey Knuckles want to help?" Knuckles got upset and asked, "Why do I have to get them?" "You are the world's greatest treasure hunter. So come on." He agreed to the idea and searched for the keys. After he got the keys he unlocked the door. "Whew. That was rough." Eggman showed up and said, "Alright you little theives. Let's see if you can handle the EGG GOLEM."

After they defeat the Egg Golem they got on the spaceship and head to the Space Colony Ark. But Knuckles messed with the controls and crashed the ship to the ark. Sonic said angrily, "Damn it. Why the hell did Knuckles have to do that? And where is he now?" Aqua then said, "Don't worry I'll look for him." Tails then came up with a plan. As he brought an emerald he said, "All right guys this is a fake emerald that has the same power as the real emerald. We can switch this with an actual emerald." Everyone agreed and left with their part of the plan. When they left Amy she said, "I HATE YOU GUYS. YOU ALWAYS LEFT ME."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4 Space Colony Ark

**Last time our heroes found Eggman's base and headed to the Space Colony Ark.**

Xion and Sonic have finally made it to the eclipse cannon. Sonic told Tails on the walkie talkie, "We made it to the cannon Tails." "Alright, all you guys have to do-" Tails was cut off. Sonic started getting worried. "Tails, are you alright?" Then a different voice spoke. It was Eggman. "It seems Tails is too occupied to talk now." Sonic and Xion both hurried to Eggman.

 **Meanwhile**

Knuckles and Aqua got three more pieces of the Master Emerald. Then was stopped by Rouge. After they fought Rouge and Knuckles both yelled, "Stop messing around and give me back my emerald!" The bat girl said, "You call yourself a hunter! Attacking a lady! Shame on you!" When she fell Knuckles grabbed her and saved her. "Don't touch me." "Oh is that how you thank someone for saving your life." She then gives Knuckles all her Master Emerald pieces. "Sorry if I ever hurt you." Knuckles and Aqua then ran out.

 **Meanwhile**

When Xion and Sonic made it to Eggman and he has a gun on Amy and Amber. "Now hand over the emerald now or I have to kill your friends." Amy was both terrified and calm, but Amber was terrified and started crying. Xion had an idea. "How about we gave him the fake emerald?" "Yeah and we can kill two birds in one stone. Man you sure bested us Doctor." When they step into the middle Eggman pushed a button and they were both trapped.

Eggman asked, "You really think I could fall for that trick?" Tails asked, "How did you know it was a fake?" "TAILS," yelled everyone but the evil doctor. He told him, "Because you just told me fox boy. And now it's time to die." Sonic started speaking to Amy and Tails. "I'm counting on you Tails, and Amy take care of yourself." Xion started speaking. "Namine stay safe and Amber let Aqua teach you. I'm sorry this had to happen." As they launched out the Ark teh capsule exploded. Everyone was shocked. Amy started crying and Amber thought, 'No. NO, NO, NO. She was the only person that was kind to me. Xion I'm sorry."

 **Meanwhile**

Knuckles and Aqua stopped when they felt a strange energy it was both Sonic and Xion. Aqua asked, "How did you guys do that?" Sonic answered, "We used this emerald to help us. Look can you guys make sure Amy and the others are ok?" Knuckles answered, "Well sure. But what are you gonna do?" "I'm gonna slam dunk this emerald right into that cannon."

 **A few minutes later**

Shadow approached the duo and said, "You two really suprise me. I thought that capsule you guys are in exploded in space. It was that fake emerald. Just who are you two anyway?" Sonic answered, "We're just two fellas that like adventure we're Sonic and Xion the Hedgehog!" "I see, but your adventures are coming to an end."

 **Meanwhile**

Tails have defeated Eggman, but everyone was still sad. But something spoke on his walkie talkie. "Hey Tails, it's us." "SONIC!" "Look outside." The eclipse cannon exploded, but Eggman escape with the emerald.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5 Final Battle

**Last time Sonic and Xion beat Shadow.**

Sonic, Xion, Knuckles, and Aqua ran to their friends when Rouge landed in front of them. Knickles said, "Get out if our way bat girl." "It's already too late. My boss says that the space colony ark will impact Earth." Everyone was suprised until a screen is shown throughout the world. It was Gerald Robotnik. He told everyone his revenge and getting executed. Amy asked, "What's going on? And who is he?" Eggman told everyone, "That is my granfather. One of the greatest scientist of the world." He handed Rouge a disc and she asked, "What is this?" "That is my grandfather's diary."

After she read it Sonic stopped everyone and asked, "How can we stop the ark from crashing towards Earth?" Aqua suggested an idea. "Maybe we can use the Master Emerald." Rouge included while turning to Knuckles, "She's right. You even said that the Master Emerald has the power to stop the Chaos Emeralds." Everyone agreed to the idea. Then Eggman said, "Alright, Sonic, Knuckles, Xion, and Amber will head to the core. Tails, Namine and me will destroy the security system to the core. Rouge and Aqua will drain the energy liquid for the core. Now let's get to work!"

Everyone did their part. Now Sonic, Xion, Knuckles, and Amber made it to the core and saw the Biolizard at the center. Shadow got in front and told them, "Go and stop the emeralds. I'll deal with this monster." They nodded and head to use the Master Emerald. The plan worked, but the ark is still crashing. Knuckles asked, "How come we're still crashing if we stop the emeralds." Eggman then spoke, "The prototype has become one with the ark. Theres no way we can stop it!" Knuckles and Amber look at their friends confusedly.

Sonic, Xion, and Shadow was surrounded by the Chaos Emeralds and their fur turned to yellow. After they fought the prototype they used Chaos Control. Shadow told them, "I'm sorry." Both of them were confused on why he said that. He started falling to Earth. Xion wanted to help him, but Sonic stopped her.

When they went back inside the ark Rouge asked them, "Where's Shadow?" Wonic told her as he gave her an inhibitor ring, "I'm sorry, but he's gone." Rouge, Amy, Amber, and Namine started crying. Tails, Aqua, and Knuckles turned away in sadness. Eggman was shocked and silent. They all started to go back to Earth, but before Sonic left he said, "Sayanara, Shadow the Hedgehog."

 **Earth: Station Square**

In a few hours Tails went back to inventing, Eggman went back to scheming, Knuckles was guarding his Master Emerald while protecting it from Rouge, and Amy went back to chasing Sonic. Namine was helping Tails at hjs workshop and Aqua was training. Xion and Amber were the ones that was still alone. Xion said, "Well I better head home. Oh do you have a home?" Amber shook her head no. "Well maybe you can live with me." "I really don't want to be a burden." "It's alright Amber!" She started pulling her to her house. "I can even be your teacher," exclaimed Xion with a wink. Amber started blushing a little.

 **Story created and written by SSHdoesfanfics**

 **OC: Amber belongs to SSHdoesfanfics**

 **Sonic and all related characters are owned by Sega and Sonic**

 **Kingdom Hearts and all related characters are owned by Square Enix and Disney Interactive Studios**

 **SSHdoesfanfics presents**

 **A SSH Fanfiction**

 **Xion Adventure 2**


	6. End Credits Scene

**Sonic and Knuckles was at Angel Island talking. Knuckles asked, "Have the president drop the charges against us?" "It took a lot of time but Tails finally got it covered." He then look at the Master Emerald. Sonic asked, "How'd you even get that anyways Knux? Why do you always have to protect the emerald?" Knuckles look back at Sonic and finally answered, "It's because I made a promise." "You do realize that if people heard about this emerald they will try to steal it." Knuckles chuckle a little. "Well then let them come." Then it zoomed to the Master Emerald.**

 **Knuckles the Echidna will return**


End file.
